


Shaking Things Up With Brother

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: Lets Shake Things Up [4]
Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: What happens when the Jones family soon will end up with a step dad and step brother?What will happen to this family and what douse CC and Flynn thing of having a step brother?Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of the searies. I do hope you enjoy it. Just like the other shaking things up stories I dont own, worked for know anyone who owns and or worked for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in anyway. 
> 
> Even though this is part of a searies you really dont need to read the other three Shaking Things Up stories
    
    
    Chapter 1
    
    A day after Jeremy's birthday and Georgia saying yes about getting married
    it looks like Flynn and CC are going to have not just a step dad but a step
    brother named Logan as well. Unlike CC Flynn was happy at the idea having a
    brother. Even if that meant having a older one. The only reason CC did not
    like this was she was fired from her first day by no other then
    Logan. However at that time they did not know they would meet again. So
    it's a new day and Flynn was planning on telling his boyfriend Henry the
    good news.  A few hours later Henry showed up and they quickly gave each
    other a kiss before anyone came.  They went to play some video games until
    Flynn's mom went to work. She trusted Flynn to behave for thirty minutes
    alone until CC gets back from the mall. Mostly because Henry was there and
    he was always the good kid and happy that Flynn has a responsible
    friend. After she left they waited a while until the real fun begins.  
    
      
    
    Soon cloths went everywhere in Flynn's room as the two of them started making
    out.  Henry was the first one to go onto his knees and suck his boyfriend
    off. Flynn moaned and tried to get much of his dick in Henry's mouth.
    Henry sucked faster and faster while playing with Flynn's hole. It became
    too much for Flynn as he had his dry cum. It soon was Flynn's turn to suck
    Henry. He did the same thing what has been done to him until Henry had his
    dry cum. They soon went onto the bed and that's when Flynn started to
    finger and rim Henry.Henry just loved how Flynn worked his ass. As soon
    Flynn thought Henry was ready he put his dick in him and went at it. As
    they fucked they made out. Flynn went faster and harder until he had his
    second cum. Henry smiled as it was his turn to fuck.  
    
      
    
    He rimed Flynn and fingered him before shoving his dick in Flynn. Henry started of  
    
    fucking hard and fast and he even slapped Flynn's ass. While Flynn was getting
    fucked all he could think of was marring Henry when they are old enough. As
    they deeply kissed Henry had his second cum. They both where beat and
    thought it was best to not smell like kid sex. So they took a shower that
    ended up more of a pee fight at the beginning. The two of them finally got
    around of washing and getting dressed before anyone else comes
    home. Luckily for them CC came home forty five minutes late as always.  
    
    It
    had been two weeks since Flynn and Henry had sex because they were both
    have been busy. Mostly because Flynn with school and Henry helping kids
    with their homework. Georgia had no choice to leave Flynn home alone. She
    knew she could trust Flynn for only fifteen minutes. As soon Flynn knew his
    mom was gone for good he quickly got naked and started to watch a sexy
    video of Henry and him made. As Flynn was getting into the video he did not
    hear someone coming in. The only thing that made him come back to reality
    was a male's voice saying Oh my god.
    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter
    
    
    After hearing that someone was in the room he quickly turned his head with
    shock and fear in his face as he looked at Logan. Flynn had no clue what to
    say or even do that could help, but Logan just smiled and shook his head
    before speaking with a calm voice.
    
    "Wow Flynn you have a nice bod and your friend looks cute.  How long have
    you been doing this kind of thing?"
    
    "Um um the videotaping or just the sex?"
    
    "The sex."
    
    "Um almost two years we been together."
    
    "So he is your boyfriend then, that's so cute."
    
    "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell?"
    
    "I'm not going to rat out on my soon to be little brother of being
    gay. Mostly because I don't care if you are gay and it don't change what I
    think of you. Well a little anyways."
    
    "Like how?"
    
    Logan shut the door and walked to Flynn before placing his hand on Flynn's
    chest and moved it to Flynn's dick. Flynn moaned at that point. Soon Logan
    was nibbling on Flynn's ear and whispered in it.
    
    "Your mom well soon to be mine too called and asked if I could watch you
    until she gets back and that's not until very late."
    
    Logan started nibbling on the other ear and whispered in the other ear.
    
    "As soon as I seen you I liked you. Then once my dad asked your mom to
    marry him I could not wait to have you as a brother so we can have sexy
    fun. Of course I did not know you did this thing, but since you have a
    boyfriend he can join in. Also you two can have your way with me. I like
    being dominated by younger boys."
    
    Flynn soon smiled and spoke.
    
    "Henry that my boyfriend by the way won't mind. After all we had three ways
    before even a orgy. Also we will be brothers so it's not cheating.  Even he
    messes with his older brother and so did I."
    
    "Wow I only had a one on one like three times with three different boys
    that I babysat. The first one was a rich kid telling me what to do like
    wipe his ass after a shit but it just turned me on and ever since I wanted
    to be dominated by younger boys."
    
    "Wow for now let's just mess around then I'll dominate you next time."
    
    With that Logan quickly got naked and Flynn's eyes went wide as he seen the
    biggest dick yet. Logan was a good twelve inches. Logan got even closer to
    Flynn and Flynn quickly started to suck that monster dick of Logan's. As
    Flynn was showing his cock sucking skills Logan was impressed. Flynn was
    even able to take a lot for his small mouth. Logan moaned like crazy and
    soon told Flynn he was going to cum but that did not stop Flynn from
    sucking the monster. It was soon too much for Logan as he came in Flynn's
    mouth. Logan bent down and they shared their first kiss together. Logan
    could taste his own cum and their kiss soon became making out. It soon
    became Flynn's turn to get sucked and it did not last long as Logan was too
    a great dick sucker. Logan even fingered Flynn's hole. After Flynn had has
    dry cum Logan went after Flynn's ass and started to moan again causing him
    to have a second dry cum.  It was now Logan's turn to get rimed. As Logan
    was getting close he stopped Flynn and told him to fuck him. Flynn just
    smiled and fucked him until Logan came for the second time. After all the
    sex fun they needed a rest and went to sleep on Flynn's bed. Before CC came
    home Flynn and Logan came four more times.
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of it? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3


    Wile Flynn and Logan where having their sexy fun Henry was taking a nap
    after a long day.  It was just him and he was having a great dream of his
    boyfriend sucking him and playing with his hole, but it felt so real that
    he woke up from his nap and sees his older brother sucking and fingering
    him. Henry just let him go at it as his hands rub his older brother's
    head. Soon Henry's brother was going at it even more and Henry was moaning
    even more. Soon his brother stopped sucking his dick and started sucking
    his balls. Henry just moaned even more and soon was getting rimmed. Henry
    felt like he was going to cum and his brother knew it and stopped. He then
    soon got Henry naked then he got himself naked too. Henry soon went after
    his brother's dick and start sucking as he too started to play with his
    brother's hole. After a wile of sucking his brother he soon started to rim
    him. He brother was moaning even more and it was soon to much for him as he
    begged Henry to fuck him. Henry had no problem doing just that as he starts
    out slow at first then was soon fucking faster and harder until they both
    came. Henry fell on top of his brother with his dick still in his brothers
    ass. As they rested Henry just kissed his brother's chest while his brother
    rubbed Henry's back. The two of them soon fell asleep.  A day later Flynn
    and Henry where on their way to the park and they were talking about normal
    stuff.  Mostly because there where people around. They soon ran into
    Logan. They greeted each other and went somewhere quiet to talk away from
    other ears and eyes.
    
    "I see why Flynn likes you, you are cute."
    
    "He don't like me he loves me among other things."
    
    "Yah you are a great fuck and Logan is wrong you are note cute I am. You
    are sexy."
    
    Hennery smiled and the two young boys kissed. The kiss soon broke and Henry
    spoke.
    
    "Flynn tells me you have the biggest dick he had seen. So I would like to
    see it."
    
    Logan smiled and looked around the park and seen some people coming. He did
    not want to risk showing his dick in public even worse in front of little
    kids that he just loves. So instead of showing it he spoke.
    
    "Well you can see it at my place and you two can call home and say where
    you are."
    
    "My mom knows that me and Henry are with you. I told her we meet you at the
    park."
    
    Hennery just let Flynn's grammar go as he just loves him on who he is. Also
    douse not want another fight with his sexy bad boy. Logan just nodded and
    they were on their way to Logan's. Once inside Logan's room Logan pulled
    his pants and his laced panties down to show Henry his dick. Henry's eyes
    lit up on how big Logan is and he is still soft. Henry looked at Flynn and
    he just nodded. Henry was soon on his knees sucking Logan's dick until it
    was hard. Henry got up and that's when Logan spoke.
    
    "Please dominate me. I want it bad."
    
    Henry and Flynn looked at each other and Flynn was the first one to say a
    order.
    
    "Undress us and then you get naked too."
    
    Logan was more than eager to do what Flynn ordered.
    
    "Yes sir."
    
    "Call us master" Henry said.
    
    "Yes master."
    
    Logan took off Henry's cloths off first. He started with his shirt and then
    his shoes. Soon Henry was naked and it then became Flynn's turn. Just like
    Henry his shirt was off first and then his shoes.  Soon Flynn was naked
    too. Logan soon took off his shirt reviling that he had a bra on and soon
    he was naked and ready to be dominated even more. It was now Henry's turn
    to give a order.
    
    "Get on your knees and suck my pennies."
    
    "Yes master."
    
    Logan was soon sucking Henry and Henry was soon face fucking Logan. Soon
    Flynn had an idea he went behind Logan and slapped his ass. First the left
    cheek then the right.  While Logan was moaning when he got slapped so Flynn
    did it again but harder.  Henry was keep on face fucking Logan and them
    Flynn was behind his boyfriend sucking on his neck and rubbing his chest.
    
    "Look at me while you suck me."
    
    Flynn and Henry were soon making out wile Logan is sucking Henry and
    watching them kiss. Soon Henry got his dry cum and it was now Flynn's turn.
    
    "Now suck my dick."
    
    "Yes master."
    
    Henry was soon slapping Logan's ass hard and Logan moaned. Henry kept on
    doing it over and over and soon Henry is behind Flynn kissing Flynn's neck
    and rubbing his chest. Soon Henry and Flynn are once again making out until
    Flynn got his dry cum.  Flynn then gave out the next order.
    
    "Get on your back so we can fuck you."
    
    "Yes master."
    
    Logan went on his back and Henry put his dick in Logan's ass. Logan was
    soon moaning and Flynn started to slap Logan's thighs, first the right then
    the left and soon Flynn wants to get into the action so he put his dick in
    Logan's ass and now he has two dicks in his ass. Flynn and Henry went
    faster and harder as Logan moaned. Soon they had their second dry
    cum. Logan wanted more action and spoke.
    
    "Please masters fist my ass together."
    
    Flynn and Henry smiled at each other and went to work. Logan was going
    crazy having two fists in his ass and soon he came. Henry took the cum with
    one hand and spoke up.
    
    "Eat it."
    
    "Yes master."
    
    Logan was soon eating his cum while still bring fisted until his second cum
    and once again been feed it to him.  Henry gave out another order.
    
    "lay down in the tub and we will pee on you."
    
    "Yes master I would love to."
    
    Logan walked behind Henry and Flynn. Flynn was grabbing hard on to Logan's
    dick leading the way. Once Logan was in the tub Henry and Flynn let
    loose. Their pee went all over Logan and he even peed on himself.  The boys
    where soon got back dressed and Logan took Henry home and Flynn. When Flynn
    came home with Logan Georgia smiled and asked if he minds watching Flynn
    again. Logan just smiled and told his soon to be mom he would.
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long over do chapter. I wanted to have more chapters up of C L.T.T.C so here is the over do chapter.
    
    
    As soon as Flynn's mom left Flynn and Logan waited a little while before
    they went into Flynn's room to take off their clothes. The two naked boys
    looked into each other's eyes before they kissed. Logan started to kiss on
    Flynn's neck and worked his way to Flynn's nipples. Logan starts to lick
    and suck on the left one and then soon worked on the right before licking
    his way to Flynn's belly button. That's where Logan licked around it a
     few times before placing Flynn's dick in his mouth. He sucked and sucked
    Flynn's dick. He licked the sides and licked Flynn's balls before sucking
    them. Soon Logan went back to sucking Flynn's dick. At this point Flynn
    started to fuck Logan's face wile Logan plays with Flynn's hole until Flynn
    came. The two of them soon went by the bed where Flynn went on his back and
    Logan continued to finger Flynn's hole. Soon Logan was rimming and
    fingering Flynn and Flynn begged to have three fingers in him. After a
    while Flynn wanted to try to ride that monster of Logan's. So Logan went in
    slowly putting his dick in his first ass. Not wanting to hurt Flynn he went
    slowly. Flynn loved the feeling and soon wanted Logan to go faster. So
    that's what Logan did until he came in Flynn. Logan soon took his dick out
    and rimmed out his cum then shared it with Flynn. While this was going on
    Henry and his brother had there fun once again. They were also alone and
    this time they were in Henry's brother's room. Both of them where already
    naked and Henry was on his knees sucking away at his brother. His brother
    was moaning like crazy and Henry knew his brother was getting close so he
    stopped so he could get sucked. As Henry was being sucked his brother was
    fingering his little brother. Henry was moaning like crazy and soon had his
    dry cum but Henry wanted more.  He wanted his brother's dick up his ass. So
    they went on the bed and Henry started to ride his brother's dick. He was
    taking control he was fucking himself hard and fast as he kisses his
    brother. Henry once again could fell his brother coming close do he took
    his brother's dick out of his ass and starts to suck it until had his
    brother's cum in his belly.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short. At the time I couldn't think of anything else to wrire and it was coneted to chapter 3. Chapter 5 will be longer. Other then that what did you think? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5


    It has been three weeks since Flynn, Henry, Logan, and Henry's brother had
    sexy fun. None of the boys mind not having sex. Mostly because they could
    easily get it and relationships where more important then sex 24/7. However
    sometimes the boys get extremely horny and today was no exaction. While
    Logan was almost done with work smiling at the girls but really looking at
    the boys Flynn was at Henry's.  His brother was there but the three horny
    boys where not alone. To throw off any substations Henry's brother stood in
    his room until his mom was gone. Henry and Flynn where in Henry's room on
    the computer playing a game. After an hour the three boys where finally
    alone. Flynn and Henry went into Henry's brother's room and shut the door
    behind them. The three of them looked at each other with smiles on there
    faces before cloths went flying. As Henry was kissing his brother Flynn was
    on his knees making love to Henry's ass. Flynn was kissing all over his
    lover's ass and soon was rimming him. Flynn then seen one of the dildos
    they use and grabbed it to put it in Henry's ass. Flynn just left it in
    there as Henry and his brother stopped kissing. Flynn and Henry's brother
    where now kissing as Henry was making love to Flynn's ass. Just like Flynn
    Henry was soon rimming Flynn. Henry found another dildo and put it in
    Flynn's ass. Flynn and Henry's brother broke the kiss and soon all three of
    them looked at each other.
    
    They once again smiled and they were all taking turns kissing one
    another. Soon Henry was on his knees kissing his brother's ass for a while
    and then it was Flynn's turn to kiss the brother's ass. Soon Flynn and
    Henry took turns rimming him and they each put a dildo in his ass. While
    Flynn and Henry on their knees the brother turns around facing them. Flynn
    and Henry quickly went to work sucking on the bigger dick and balls. Soon
    the brother was getting close and they stopped sucking so their sexy fun
    could last even longer. Henry and Flynn where now lying in bed in a way
    that the brother was easily sucking both dicks. He knew the younger boys
    where getting close so he stopped. He then went on his back where Flynn and
    Henry where now his ass. Flynn and Henry pulled out the dilldos and the
    brother put them in his mouth to suck on them. As he was sucking Flynn and
    Henry took turns fucking him until they felt the feeling and they stopped.
    The boys rested awhile before Flynn and Henry went into a 69 on their
    sides. While they were sucking away the brother was moving the dildos in
    and out of the younger boys. After a while Flynn and Henry stopped sucking
    and went on their backs. The brother was closer to Flynn so he pulled out
    the dildo from Flynn's ass and put in Henry's mouth. Flynn soon was in the
    doggy stile with the older boy's dick in his ass. As Flynn was being fucked
    he was kissing is lover's chest wile he sucked the dildo that was in his
    ass. Soon Flynn was one again sucking on Henry's dick. Soon the brother
    pulled out and Flynn was now on his back. It was now time for Henry's
    turn. Just like Flynn Henry was in doggy stile to get fucked. The brother
    took out the dildo and put it in Flynn's mouth. As Henry was being fucked
    he kissed his lover's chest and was sucking his dick wile Flynn was sucking
    on the dildo. The brother was getting close and pulled out. The younger
    boys quickly went on their knees and waited for the cum. The brother jacked
    off fast as he could and soon his cum hit the younger boys faces and into
    their mouths. As they licked one anther off they jacked each other until
    they had their dry cum. When the boys looked at the clock they seen the mom
    would be home any minuet and quickly got dressed.
    
    While that was happing there was just ten minutes left of Logan's shift. A
    women and her son came up to him to place an order and to see if he could
    babysit when he gets off. The boy was no other then the rich kid named John
    that got Logan into getting dominated by younger boys in the first place.
    Logan said he would gladly do it as he was soon getting off. Soon Logan was
    at the John's house and his mom reminded him when goes to bed. Once she
    left the two waited until it was safe.
    
    "Remove my cloths at once
    Logan and put them in my room.
    And remember you are not allowed
    to talk unless I say so. And you
    can't touch your dick. Do you understand?"
    
    "Yes"
    
    "Then get to it."
    
    Logan started with the shirt and worked his way down. John told him one
    pice of clothing at a time. When John was just in his socks and boxers he
    gave out another order.
    
    "Take my socks off first. Then kiss my feet."
    
    Logan took one sock at a time and started to kiss his feet until John told
    him to stop. After 10 minuets John told him to stop and to move on to his
    boxers. Once Logan took hold of John's boxers only to get his hands slapped
    away. Logan looked up at John to find out what he should do.
    
    "On second thought leave my boxers on. Now carry
    my cloths and me into my room."
    
    At this point Logan was getting hard and he soon climbed up the stairs and
    went into John's room and waited for the next order.
    
    "Put my cloths in the basket and don't put me down
    until I say so."
    
    While Logan was tossing the cloths in the basket he so wanted to slide one
    of his hands into John's boxers but knew there was no way he could get away
    with it. Logan soon waited for the next set of orders.
    
    "Bring me to my mom's room."
    
    Logan had no clue where this was going. Once in his mom's room John gave
    out another order.
    
    "Go to the nightstand bend down and close
    your eyes."
    
    So that is what Logan did and heard the sound of John opening the dower,
    getting something out, and then closing it. Logan felt John move around
    some more as he waited to hear John's voice.
    
    "Once you get up you will open your eyes
    and head back to my room."
    
    Once they were back in John's room and once again John told Logan to close
    his eyes and that is when John took out a big dildo. John told Logan to
    open his eyes and Logan's eyes went big as he had no clue how John managed
    to hide that thing. John soon gave out the next order.
    
    "Put me down pull your pants with your boxers
    down up to your ass. Then bend over onto my bed
    facing my pillows."
    
    Logan knew where this was going but never thought that the dildo was also a
    vibrated dildo once it entered his ass and got turned on. Logan just waited
    for the next order that quickly came.
    
    "Pull up your boxers and pants and get back
    on your knees and face me."
    
    Once Logan did that he was given another order.
    
    "Now it's time for you to take off my boxers
    with your teeth."
    
    As Logan did that he was getting harder once he saw John's dick for the
    second time. He lifted John's lags first the left then the right. Now John
    was completely naked. Once John was naked he gave out the next order.
    
    "I know you like my dick. I could tell because
    you have a bonnier. Now suck me until I get one."
    
    Logan soon went to work sucking on John to give him a bonnier. Once he had
    one it was already time for dinner.
    
    "Carry me to the bottom of the stairs then get on your
    hands and knees where I ride you like the dog you are
    into the kitchen and then lay me onto the table."
    
    Once on the main floor Logan enjoyed having a naked John on his back and
    soon John was laying on the Kitchen table. John gave anther order.
    
    "Set the oven for a frozen pizza. Then come
    back and suck me some more."
    
    As soon Logan set the oven he went by John to suck him more until the oven
    went off. John looked at Logan and gave him another order.
    
    "Put the pizza in and make me have my dry cum,
    but suck me slow."
    
    Logan soon put the pizza in the oven and started to suck slowly. While
    Logan was sucking John placed his hands on top of Logan's head to get more
    of his dick in Logan's mouth. Logan slowly sucked away and after lots of
    moaning and fifteen minutes of sucking John had his dry cum. John looked at
    the time and seen there was three minutes left until the pizza was done and
    gave out the next order.
    
    "Take me off the table sit me down and Wash the table.
    Then get a plate out and take out a can of Mountain Dew out.
    Then open it."
    
    When Logan was done with all he been told, the pizza was done and Logan
    took it out and let it cool before cutting it. While he was waiting John
    gave out another order.
    
    "Pull down your pants with your boxers and face
    your ass towards me."
    
    When Logan did John just grabbed the vibrating dilldo and moved it in and
    out of Logan's ass. Logan has been fighting off moaning for a long time and
    John knew this. John soon gave out another order.
    
    "Turn around and let me see that dick
    of yours."
    
    Logan soon turns around reveling his boned up monster.
    
    "I bet you could suck your own dick after dinner
    you will suck your dick. Until then pull up your
    boxers and pants and feed me."
    
    Soon Logan was done cutting up the pizza and feeding John. Once again Logan
    was on his hands and knees crawling with John on his back to the stairs and
    then carried him up them. Once in John's room Logan began to suck himself
    while John moved the dildo in and out of Logan's ass. Soon Logan was Cuming
    in his mouth. While he was John gave out another order.
    
    "Take all your cum I don't want to see a
    drop fall out of your mouth. Then lay down
    on the bed."
    
    Once Logan had finished Cuming and had it all in his belly John quickly
    took out the dildo out of Logan's ass and replaced it with his own. John
    fucked Logan fast and hard as he could until he had his second dry cum.
    John soon fell on top of Logan and rested for a while. Once he was fully
    rested he gave out another order.
    
    "Carry me to the bathroom I
    need to pee."
    
    Once in the bathroom John had an idea.
    
    "Open your mouth and drink my pee. I
    don't want to see a drop fall out."
    
    Logan opened his mouth and covered John's dick as he peed. Logan quickly
    drank the hot yellow liquid. Logan would never admit it to John but he
    liked what he was doing. After John was all done peeing he gave out the
    next order.
    
    "Bring me back to room, put my boxers back on,
    put my pjs on, and tuck me in."
    
    Once Logan did all that John gave out the last order of the day.
    
    "Shut the lights and shut the door then
    clean up the dildo and put it back as I
    am done with you."
    
    It has. been thirty minutes since the last order and John's mom had come
    home. Logan left that day with $40, a sore moth and ass, and cum and pee in
    his belly.
    


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the last chapter for the Lets Shake Things Up searies. I hope you have enjoyed the story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter
    
    
    Two weeks later Flynn, Henry, and Logan where at Flynn's house by
    themselves. Logan was watching Flynn wile Flynn's mom was on the midnight
    shift and CC was at a sleep over. Henry happens to be sleeping over. The
    three of them decided to eat dinner first before the sexy fun. As the boys
    where eating they were watching a zombie movie. Once they were done eating
    they let the food settle before they had their way with each other. Flynn
    was sitting in the middle with his soon to be step brother on his left and
    his boyfriend on his right. Flynn went back and forth kissing between the
    two boys. Henry and Logan also where kissing each other. It did not take
    them long to have their pants and boxers around their lags as they sucked
    each other. Flynn was sucking on Henry, Henry was sucking on Logan, and
    Logan was sucking on Flynn. They did this for five minute before they
    changed up. Now Henry is sucking Flynn, Flynn is sucking Logan, and Logan
    is back sucking on Henry.  They done this for another five minutes before
    changing it up again time. Logan was now sucking Flynn, Flynn was sucking
    Henry, and Henry was sucking Logan. All three of them was getting close of
    cuming when Henry's brother walked in with Henry's tooth brush. Logan just
    froze as he had no clue who this was but Henry and Flynn knew who it
    was. Henry's brother just quickly shut the door and spoke.
    
    "Holy shit that's a huge dick.
    How many asses that was in?"
    
    "Not a lot but you can have it up yours
    if you want."
    
    "Oh I so do Henry, but right now I put your tooth brush
    in your back that you left at home."
    
    "So that's your bother."
    
    "Yup and his ass nice and tight and a great sucker.
    I learns everything from him and then tough Flynn."
    
    "He sheer did."
    
    Then Flynn and Henry gave each other a kiss. When Henry's brother came back
    Henry spoke up.
    
    "We will leave you two alone."
    
    Then Flynn and Henry went to Flynn's room still with their boxers and pants
    around there lags. As the two older boys looked at the young boy's asses
    moving around Henry's brother spoke.
    
    "They are so cute together."
    
    "I know."
    
    Once Flynn and Henry where in the bedroom they took their clothes off and
    went on the bed to get into a 69.  They sucked and sucked until they had
    their dry cum. Henry smiled at Flynn as they kissed. Flynn lifted Henry's
    lags and he soon was rimming him. Henry was once again moaning and soon
    Flynn's three fingers went in Henry's ass. This made Henry moan even
    more. Henry begged to have Flynn's full fist in him. Flynn knew Henry could
    take it. As Flynn was fisting Henry nice and slow the two of them made
    out. Soon Henry wanted Flynn's dick in him and that's what happened. As the
    two made out and Henry getting fucked Flynn had his second dry cum. It was
    now Henry's turn and just like him Flynn wanted the same treatment. Henry
    rimmed, fingered, fist fucked, and fucked his sexy lover as they made out
    and until Henry had has second dry cum.  Both boys fell asleep on top of
    each other.
    
    Wile all that was happing in Flynn's room. Logan and Henry's brother was
    69ing until they came. Logan was soon rimming Henry's brother but Henry's
    brother just wanted that monster in him and cum in his ass. Logan just
    smiled as he fucked Henry's brother hard. Henry's brother just moaned until
    Logan came in his ass. It was soon Logan's turn to get fucked and he got
    fucked hard and cumed in his ass. The older boys rested before checking on
    the younger boys. Once they did they found Flynn and Henry sleeping. Logan
    and Henry's brother went up to them to give them a kiss good night before
    putting the covers over them. That day Logan and Henry's brother became
    friends.
    
    End.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter as this is the last story of this searies. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what Lets Shake Things Up story did you enjoy the most? I have another searies that I be starting soon I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Fell free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had e joy the first chapter please let me know what you think. Also feel free to read my other stories


End file.
